


Lies

by ysaytot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, DaiSuga Week, Lies, M/M, Overthinking, Sugawara Koushi in Love, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysaytot/pseuds/ysaytot
Summary: There's a painful sensation on his chest, but he brushed it off. There's no point on being depressed about it. He needs to face it head on."Daichi, can we talk?" he asks as they met at the corridors after school.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> *DaiSuga week day 6: 3 PM  
> *TW// angst

At three o'clock, their school bell rang, and it was time to go home. 

"Please go out with me."

Suga is startled by this statement from his friend, Daichi. "But... I'm not sure about this. And I'm really awkward." But that was a lie. He's always had his eyes on Daichi, but he never had the courage to say anything. He's been waiting for this moment. 

"I won't mind. So long as I am with you, I won't mind." Determination can be seen in his eyes, and Suga fell again. It felt like his heart was going to come out of his mouth. 

They spent their days together during lunch and after school. Sometimes, they would wait for each other whenever one of them was on cleaning duty.

A week passed, but something doesn't feel right. Suga was too shy to start a conversation, or even look at Daichi. Sometimes he would run off and leave Daichi behind because his heart was beating louder and louder whenever their skin almost touch, and he couldn't admit it to Daichi.

_What if Daichi thinks I'm too weird?_ He thought.

On the first month of their relationship, Daichi asked Suga to come to his house, using homework as an excuse. Suga couldn't help but feel anxious on what could happen.

They sat on the floor of Daichi's room, and felt their shoulders brush against each other.

"Suga," Daichi whispered as he leans closer.

"Wait! No--um, I'm sorry, I just--"

"It's... It's okay..." Daichi frowns as he moves back to give Suga space.

Suga became confused as to what was happening. He isn't ready for a kiss. Or worse, what if they go further? He felt his cheeks become hotter and his face was more red than before.

Days passed, and Daichi seems to be avoiding Suga lately. He asked their good friend, Asahi, what was going on with Daichi.

To: Suga

_["To be completely honest with you, Daichi told me that he feels like you're not really interested to be in a relationship with him. He even told me he's thinking of splitting up with you. Is something wrong?"]_

He wants to tell the truth, but he fears that his friend might think he's too weird or that he thinks about the little things a bit too much.

To: Asahi

["No, it's okay. Thanks, Asahi."]

Another lie.

There's a painful sensation on his chest, but he brushed it off. There's no point on being depressed about it. He needs to face it head on.

"Daichi, can we talk?" he asks as they met at the corridors after school. 

* * *

Years passed, and there they were. At three in the afternoon, celebrating life in the most formal attire they could ever have. In a venue full of family and friends, full of laughter and smiles.

"Congratulations, Daichi. You two look happy together."

"Thank you, Suga," said Daichi as he felt the uncomfortable gaze his husband, Kuroo, was giving him. They smiled at each other, with their eyes expressing what ifs.

After the breakup, they were still friends with no attachments. Or maybe that was something he was trying to convince himself.

Suga went straight home after the ceremony and dinner, and began to curl in bed thinking of what could have been.

What if he was just honest about his feelings? Would he have a longer relationship with Daichi? Would he be the one having his hand in marriage?

What if he didn't ask him to break up and forget about what happened?

_"I don't think this is going to work out,"_ he recalls himself telling Daichi back in high school. He cried himself to sleep covering his face with his blanket.

He remembers that he wasn't even able to tell Daichi how much he loves him - since when, how and why. He still does, and he always will. 

If only he told no lies. 


End file.
